justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Don’t Call Me Up
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2019 |dlc = January 23, 2020 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |nogm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |nowc = DontCall |choreo = Mo Meaux The Monarchhttps://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:DCMU_1999_Choreographer_Proof.jpeg |perf = Sasha Merenkovahttps://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:DCMU_Performer_proof.jpeg |from = mixtape |gm = 1 }}" " by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with purple hair in a long bob cut, with the right side covering her right ear. She wears a blue strapped bralette with a turquoise sheer sleeveless crop top over it. The rest of her outfit consists of a pair of light pink short shorts with matching drawstrings and blue thigh-high heeled boots with cyan flame designs down the sides. Her accessories include gold hanging earrings, a pair of dark turquoise circular sunglasses, a gold necklace, and a gold bangle on her left wrist. She has a black and white outline. Background The background stars with yellow and purple zigzag pattern and green telephone booths that flash yellow light from inside, these booths can change their colors from green to blue to yellow to red during "Now now now now" part. In the pre-chorus, the red, blue, and green booths stack over themselves and continue to flash the yellow lights, then they move away to reveal floating red telephone handsets in blue and paige strip pattern, some handsets change colors in yellow or pink or green. In the chorus, the background consists of checkered and blue and dark blue patterns with and colored old telephones, the squares from checkered patterns also flash light blue. In the bridge, the background transforms into spinning blue and cyan swirls pattern with red telephone cord in spring-like shape that zoom in to the middle in endless loop, the cyan parts of the background flash too. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Rest your right elbow on your left hand and place your right hand by your face while making the phone gesture. dontcall gm 1.png|Gold Move Dontcall_gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia *The description of the UK preview has the song s title typed out as Don t call me up instead of . *In the preview, the routine is remarkably out of sync with the music.https://youtu.be/X8L5wI6-J04 **In addition, at the very end of the preview, the background abruptly disappears and is replaced by a plain white screen (except for one telephone booth still being visible on the bottom right corner). *The boots the coach wears is based off the ones Mabel wears in the music video for this song. Gallery Game Files dontcall cover generic.png|''Don't Call Me Up'' dontcall cover albumcoach.png| album coach dontcall cover albumbkg.png| album background dontcall banner bkg.png| menu banner dontcall map bkg.png| map background DontCall_Cover_1024.png| cover In-Game Screenshots Dontcall jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Dontcall jd2020 load.png| loading screen Dontcall jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Dontcallmeup jdunlimited instagram teaser.jpg|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B7TsLBxhpWs/ Dontcallmeup jdunlimited twitter teaser.png|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1217129258302300162 Dontcall jdunlimited instagram teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories) Dontcall twitter teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1220390747180085249 Others Dontcall thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Dontcall thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) dontcall preview error.png|Background error in the preview Videos Official Music Video Mabel - Don't Call Me Up Teasers Don’t Call Me Up - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Don’t Call Me Up - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplay Just Dance® 2020 Don't Call Me Up - Mabel 1st try Extraction Just Dance 2020 Don't Call Me Up NO HUD Just Dance Unlimited - Don't Call Me Up (Preview) References Site Navigation tr:Don’t Call Me Up Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:2010s Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Sasha Merenkova Category:Solo Females Category:Calm Songs Category:Medium Songs